Granger on the Hellmouth
by TinyNinja3392
Summary: What would have happened if, after the war, Hermione had come to Sunnydale? This is a look at that, I hope you enjoy! On Hiatus, sorry it took so long to let you know! Working on something else at the moment!


**Granger on the Hellmouth**

Hey everyone! While this isn't my first Fanfiction, it has been quite a while since I last wrote anything that really stuck out in my mind. Also, I do not own anything that you will find below, I am just playing with other people's toys.

 **I am altering a few things in both worlds. The time frame for one, and the obvious factor that brings them together, for another.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Granger on the Hellmouth ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hermione Jean Granger was doing something that she really didn't want to do. She was packing. Normally for her, when she was packing it meant she was either going on a vacation with her parents, or she was going back to school. This time was not like those other times though, this time she was getting her things together for the big move. The war was over, and now was a time for her to start living her life, free of the stress of being on the run. Sounds like she should be happy, right? Wrong. Hermione wanted nothing more than to stay in England with the rest of her friends, find some way to reverse the memory spell on her parents, something. But no. Her life was not quite that simple any longer. Now she was preparing to leave off to _America_ of all places.

When Kingsley Shacklebolt had come to her, asking if she would be willing do go on one last mission for the Order, her first instinct had been to tell him no. But since this was Hermione Jean Granger she had been polite enough to sit and hear out his request. That was perhaps what went wrong with the whole thing. He had told her that the Ministry in the States was neglecting some rather big uses of magic around Muggles, and that would even sometimes end with death. Actually it was rather rare for those events to _not_ end in death. The point was that he needed her to go and investigate, and try to figure out if someone needed to intervene before things got out of hand. Being the kind hearted soul she was, it was difficult for her to say no.

So here she was, packing up what was left of her personal belongings. She didn't really have much, her childhood home had been destroyed by Death Eaters long ago. She only really had what was already packed into her beaded bag, as well as the few things that were strewn about her room in Grimmauld place. Harry had invited both Ron and herself to live with him after the war, and honestly with the amount of people hounding each of them after Voldemort had been destroyed it was nice to have a place to escape to that the populace didn't even know existed.

Both Harry and Ron were against her leaving, but for two different reasons. Harry was worried that whatever was going on would be too dangerous. Ron was.. well he didn't particularly like the idea of her leaving his side for any length of time. Ever since their kiss in the Chamber of Secrets he had been... obsessive to say the least. He didn't like when she left the house on her own, and she understood-to a point. There were still some straggling Death Eaters out there that wanted all of them dead. But after a while she couldn't take it anymore. While she had wanted Ron to notice her while they were in school, and actually see her as a girl, rather than just one of the guys, she couldn't handle his controlling nature. She had ended things with him after he had blown up at her about her trip to the States. Maybe it was just one fight to many, or maybe she had started to worry about what might happen later on down the road, should this kind of behavior continue, but she had decided that it would be best to end things early on, rather than drag him along, and possibly get the both of them hurt even worse later on. While it didn't boost her popularity with the Weasley family, Harry understood. He didn't like to think the worse of his friends, but he could see the warning signs in Ron as well, and after she had ended things the redhead had stormed out and had been staying with his parents. Harry had changed his mindset about her trip after that. He thought that she needed to get away for a while, and while this wasn't going to be _safe_ exactly, it was away from the drama of Ron.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Granger on the Hellmouth ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 ** _Three weeks later_**

Somehow Hermione had managed to get settled into her new flat, or apartment as they called it here, without too much trouble. So far her impression of Sunnydale California was that it was... quaint, if not morbid in the sense that it had a strangely large Cemetery. Kingsley had arranged a job for her, to integrate her into the little town that was so full of strange happenings. She was supposed to start her first day as a Librarian's assistant in the morning, quite a fitting job for the Golden Trio's bookworm.

Hermione sighed as she closed the last drawer, glancing around at all the empty boxes surrounding her. She had arrived a few days ago, and had just finished unpacking. All without magic, because while she was old enough now, it felt lazy to let her magic do everything for her. She moved to pick up the different boxes, tossing them near the rubbish bin. Her flat wasn't big by any means, it was a simple space that had a modest sized living space, a kitchen with enough room for a table at the end, and a single bedroom and bathroom. She still had to get more furniture in, but she had all of the basics. A bed and dresser, kitchen appliances and a table. She would work on the more frivolous items later. Nodding her head she moved to reach down a glass and filled it with water from the tap, sighing as she took a sip. It was going to be strange, being in a school and not being a student, and being away from her friends. But she could handle it, Kingsley wouldn't have asked her to go on this mission if she wasn't capable. She set the glass on the counter, making a note to wash it in the morning before heading to her first day at work.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Granger on the Hellmouth ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Okay, so I know that it was short, but keep in mind that it is only the first chapter, I plan on making the following ones longer, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
